The present invention relates to a process and an apparatus for producing hot-rolled products in a combined casting and rolling installation.
Specifically, the invention relates to a process for producing hot-rolled products in a combined casting and rolling installation, wherein a continuously cast precursor material is transported in uncut form, i.e. as a billet, to a rolling mill train, where it is rolled, then cooled, cut up and stored.
Combined casting and rolling installations for implementing this process substantially comprise a casting installation, a roller table, a rolling installation suitable for direct use on cast products, a cooling section and a storage apparatus (e.g. a winding apparatus for flat products, a laying apparatus for wires or an outlet region for long products).
In order to be able to maintain the continuous operation of the continuous casting installation in the event of planned interruptions to production, e.g. in the event of a roller change or maintenance work, WO 00/71272 A1 proposes that it is possible either a) to sever the billet of the continuously produced precursor material and increase the rolling speed; or b) to sever the billet and reduce the casting speed; or c) the billet is cut up into billet portions which are then removed.
The process known from WO 00/71272 A1 is unsuitable for unplanned interruptions to production, e.g. if there is a fault in the heating section, the cooling section or the storage device or in the event of an emergency stop in the finishing rolling mill train, since a collision between the continuously produced precursor material and the severed billet portion cannot be avoided. In the event of an unplanned interruption to production, the continuous casting process therefore also has to be interrupted further.